


A Day At The Palace

by Steed73



Series: The Knight and His Lady [3]
Category: To the Manor Born
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73
Summary: Richard and Audrey go to Buckingham Palace to collect his Knighthood.





	1. Bluebell Woods

It was mid-morning by the time Richard left the Manor. He was on his way to speak to Henry about coming to the Palace with him to pick up his knighthood.

The walk to Henry’s house didn’t take long and on a beautiful day like today it was very pleasant to be outside. Knocking on the door he waited for Henry to answer.

“Richard this is a surprise. Come in, come in” Henry said standing to the side letting him in.

“What brings you here?” 

“I wanted to ask you something Henry. You know I’m going to the palace to collect my knighthood?”

Henry nodded “Yes, your mother is very proud of you”

Richard smiled “Well the thing is I’m allowed three guests and I was wondering if you would like to come along”

Henry couldn’t  hide his surprise “Oh, Yes...Yes, I’d be honored...are you sure?”

“Positive, you are almost family. I would like it very much if you were there”

“Then I will be delighted to go”

“Good now how about you walk back to the Manor with me and have some lunch”

“That would be lovely, let me get my jacket”

 

Lunch was spent discussing the details for going to the palace the following week.

“You will need a new suit Henry, I will not have you going to the palace looking untidy,” Maria said

“Really Maria, I have perfectly good suits” Henry grumbled.

“A new shirt and tie then, we can go to Selfridges when we arrive in London”

“I’d take that if I were you Henry otherwise she’ll start on your shoes next” Richard whispered.

“I think you’re right Richard”

“And what are you two whispering about,” Maria asked

“Nothing Mother”

“Nothing Maria”

Audrey hid her grin behind her napkin as she watched her husband and Henry fidget under Maria’s stare.

Deciding to help Richard out Audrey changed the subject “Are you finished darling? Remember you promised to walk with me into the village”

Thankful for a reason to leave the table Richard stood up “Yes, lets go”.

 

They held hands as they began the walk from the manor to the village.

“Are we really walking all the way to the village?” Richard asked as they strolled along.

“Yes I actually do need to go to pick up some things” Audrey smiled

“Oh” Richard responded disappointed.

“Why darling did you have something else planned?”

He shook his head “No, no…I just…it doesn’t matter”

Knowing exactly what he thought they could get up to Audrey smirked “Of course on the way back I’m sure I could be persuaded to take a detour through the bluebell woods”

Richard looked at her and then started walking very fast pulling her along with him.

“Richard, what are you doing?”

“The quicker we get to the village the quicker we can go to the bluebell woods,” he said

Audrey tugged on his hand “Slow down darling or I wont have any energy for anything else”

Richard slowed his pace immediately “Oh yes, right, well we don’t want that do we”

 

Once Audrey had got what she wanted in the village they wondered deep into the woods until they found a small clearing.

Fortunately Audrey had the foresight to buy a rug in the village that was perfect for them to spread on the ground.

“At least we’ll be more comfortable than the last time we were here” Audrey chuckled

“I couldn’t help it darling you drove me crazy with need. I had to have you” Richard smiled remembering their last trip here. 

“Don’t get me wrong I thoroughly enjoyed it but against a tree is not my preferred option,” she said laying on the rug.

Richard kneeled in front of her pushing her skirt up around her hips and parted her knees, lowering himself between her legs. They kissed passionately, her arms around his neck as their tongues stroked against each other.

Richard began grinding against her hitting just the right spot to drive her crazy. 

Even through the fabric of her underwear and his trousers the feeling of her husband hard against her as he pushed his hips into hers nearly had her climaxing.

“Richard…please…I need you now...mmm” she moaned against his mouth.

Reaching down between them Richard dragged her underwear down her legs.

She lifted the back of his jacket up pulling his shirt from his trousers. Her hands delved beneath his shirt caressing his lower back.

Richard struggled to get his belt undone before he unzipped his trousers. As soon as he got them open he reached into his boxers and freed his engorged member.

Positioning himself at her entrance he sank into her, “God Audrey” he hissed “You feel so good darling”

He slid his arm under her head cushioning her against the ground before he starting thrusting into her hard and fast. Moving his lips to her neck he nipped the flesh there before soothing it with his lips and tongue.

Audrey ran her hands beneath his trousers and boxers to his backside squeezing his cheeks as he continued thrusting into her.

Richard couldn’t stop the groan that escaped his lips when he felt her nails digging into his buttocks.

As she felt herself nearing the edge Audrey increased the pressure of her hands on his backside encouraging him to move even faster. He complied immediately hoping to hold off his own release until she reached hers.

She cried out moments later his name a scream as it left her lips, Richard feeling her wall’s clamp down around him as she screamed his name began to thrust furiously into before he spilled inside her groaning as her tight walls continued to squeeze him.

He panted into her neck as they both tried to catch their breath. Richard rolled onto his back bringing her with him to lay on his chest. They lay exhausted in each other's arms listening to the birds singing.

“As much as I’m enjoying lying her with you darling we should get back” Audrey whispered.

“I know just five more minutes darling” Richard mumbled.

“We should do this more often” 

“What make love in the woods?”

She rose up from his chest and leaned on her elbow “Not necessarily the woods but just somewhere to be alone together, its wonderful to get away from the estate for a few hours.”

Richard remembering what he had told her last year when he’d taken her on a picnic decided the words he had said then fit perfectly here.

“Its even more wonderful to be alone with you darling,” he said kissing her softly

 

 


	2. To London

They had decided to drive to London a few days earlier than planned so Richard could attend a board meeting at Cavendish.

Maria and Henry were to follow by train the day before the investiture at the palace. Now sat in the car outside the Manor with Audrey, Richard leaned out of the window to talk to his mother.

“Now mother you know which train you’re to catch?”

“Yes, stop fussing Bedrich”

“Don’t worry Richard, I’ve got all the details here” Henry said tapping his jacket pocket.

Smiling Richard nodded “Right well we better be off then”

“Drive carefully Bedrich”

“I will mother don’t worry, see you in a few day” he said before driving off.

 

“Are you excited about going to the Palace darling?” Audrey asked him.

He nodded “Yes...and a little nervous if I’m honest”

“There is no need to be nervous...don’t worry darling everything will be fine” she said resting her hand on his thigh, her fingers tracing circles on his knee.

“Besides you are going to look incredibly handsome in your morning suit”

Richard smiled, then a thought occurred to him, “You know I never did ask but why didn’t you want me to wear a morning suit at our wedding”

“Because I thought it was too traditional and I wanted something more modern”

“I don’t understand you love old traditions”

“I still do but I wanted our wedding to reflect both of us, besides you have shown me that sometimes trying new things can be better than sticking to the old”

He reached for her hand on his thigh entwining his fingers with hers.

“And you my darling have taught me that in order to embrace the future we must respect the past” 

 

                                                                                    *******

 

When they got to their London flat Richard unloaded the car while Audrey telephoned Maria to let them know they had arrived safely.

Richard wondered into the kitchen looking for something to eat but when he opened the fridge door he found it was empty.

Meanwhile in the living room Audrey was still on the phone to Maria “Of course it’s fine for Henry to stay over, you don’t have to ask...don’t worry I’ll take care of Richard...Yes see you in a few days, goodbye”

Putting the phone down she smiled to herself, it was nice to see Maria so happy with Henry. Wondering what was taking Richard so long she called out to him.

”In the kitchen” came he’s reply.

Audrey came up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist as he stared into the empty fridge. When she saw there was no food her stomach rumbled.

“Let’s go to one of your supermarkets darling, it’ll be fun” she said resting her chin on his shoulder.

“Good idea and at least this time you won’t be bouncing any checks on me” he teased turning in her arms, his hands coming to rest on the small of her back.

Audrey tightened her hold on his waist, “No darling, this time you’re paying” she said running a hand down into his back pocket and pulling his wallet out holding it up in front of him.

Richard laughed “Oh I adore you” he sighed kissing her soundly.

 

                                                                                  *******

 

Walking down the supermarket aisles Audrey picked up what they wanted while Richard pushed the trolley. They had nearly finished when they came to the chilled section where Richard picked up a pack of Scotch Eggs.

“Not those darling” Audrey said taking them from him and putting them back.

“But I like scotch eggs”

Audrey looked horrified “How on earth can you like something so disgusting”

“Oh they’re not that bad, quite tasty actually”

“I don’t know how I can be married to a man who likes scotch eggs” she said in a huff walking off.

Richard was puzzled by her outburst but followed after her “Audrey…Audrey…”

Still ignoring him she walked up the next aisle until finally Richard caught up to her and touched her arm.

“Audrey,” she still refused to look at him.

“Darling…come on it’s just scotch eggs nothing worth having an argument about...Look if you feel that strongly about it I wont eat them again, ”

She finally turned to face him and smiled, Richard wanting to keep her smiling had an idea. “How about I cook for you tonight?” He suggested

“I didn’t know you could cook” Audrey said surprised.

Richard shrugged “I can’t, well I mean not really but I do know how to make spaghetti Bolognese.”

“Where did you learn to do that?” She asked genuinely interested.

“After I left Grantleigh I wasn’t really sleeping very well so most nights I ended up in front of the television. Mainly I watched the news but one night there was an Italian cooking show on. Thats where I learnt it” Richard explained.

“Oh darling,” she whispered cupping his cheek. 

“So...are you going to let me cook for you?”

Audrey draped her arms around his neck and nodded “Indeed I am but I will take care of dessert”

Richard arms encircled her waist as he cocked an eyebrow. “Mmm I hope dessert is what I think it is” he said his lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

“Well you’ll just have to wait and see won’t you” she whispered capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

 


	3. Lunchtime Adventure

Audrey had been on the phone to Richard’s mother for the last ten minutes “Yes Maria...I’ll make sure he does...yes he’s right here” she said before handing the phone to Richard.

“Hello mother, are you and Henry going to the station soon you don’t want to miss your train...yes I know, are you sure you don’t want me to meet you?...Alright mother see you this afternoon, bye”

“What time will they be here darling?

“Just after three, my board meeting should hopefully be finished by lunchtime. What are you going to do this morning?”

“I need to get a few things for the Palace and then I’ll come back here and make sure everything is ready for Henry and your mother”

Richard nodded then looked at his watch “Is that the time already I need to get going. I’ll see you this afternoon darling” he said kissing her goodbye.

 

                                                                                      *******

 

Audrey sat on the settee in Richard’s office waiting for him to finish his board meeting. She had been shopping that morning and had finished early so had decided to surprise her husband.

She had been waiting for nearly twenty minutes when he came through the door.

“Audrey! What a lovely surprise what are doing here?” he said leaning down to kiss her.

“Well I finished my shopping early so thought I’d come and take you out for lunch”

Richard grinned “Give me five minutes to make a phone call and then I’m all yours darling” he said sitting behind his desk.

Watching Richard on the phone Audrey couldn’t help but get a little aroused at the way he dealt with his business.He was so commanding and confident, never before had a man had such an effect on her as her Richard did. Even with just a simple look he set her heart a flame.

When he finally finished his phone call she moved to stand in front of his desk.

“You know darling it really is very stimulating watching you in your high powered business man mode”

“Is it? Why don’t you come over here and I’ll show you how stimulating I can be” he said holding his arm out beside him.

She smirked walking around his desk and coming to stand next to him her arm resting on his shoulder as she looked down into his eyes. Richard moved his hand from her hip to her backside squeezing gently.

When she felt his hand on her behind she cupped his face in her hands “Now darling I’m all for being adventurous but not here”

Richard groaned

“But if your good we can have lunch at home and then after we can be as adventurous as you want darling.”

“You Promise?” He asked

She nodded leaning down and taking his lips in a soft kiss.

 

                                                                                 *******

 

They had picked up lunch on the way home and had enjoyed their meal while discussing Marjorys latest girl guide training camp.

Audrey had just finished clearing the table when she felt Richard’s hands around her waist. She gasped as he pulled her down onto his lap.

His hand ran up under her skirt and along her thigh slipping between her legs.

“Darling...” she groaned feeling him touch her through the thin barrier of her underwear. She held on to his shoulder as his fingers moved against her.

He gently eased her off his lap and put his hands on her hips as she stood in front of him.

"Audrey, I need you darling" his hands moved beneath her skirt pushing it up to her hips. His fingers found the waistband of her underwear and slid them down her legs, Audrey lent back against the dinning table kicking off her knickers when he got them down to her ankles.

Richard dropped to his knees in front of her, running his hands up the back of her thighs, his face nuzzled between her legs. 

Audrey cried out grasping the table when she felt his tongue on her. She panted heavily as her body reacted to the attentions of her husband.

"Oh yes...Richard!” She cried out as she climaxed beneath his mouth.

Richard looked up at his wife, her face wasflushed and a drop of sweat dripped down her forehead. He felt himself harden at the sight of her.

He stood his hands reaching to undo her blouse pushing it from her shoulders before his fingers went to work on her bra.

Still coming down from her high Audrey started opening the buttons on his shirt, intent on exposing as much of him as she could.

Richard quickly undid his trousers pushing them and his underwear down to his knees then grabbed Audrey’s waist as he sat back down.

“You’ve driven me crazy Audrey, I need to be inside you”

She straddled him taking hold of his erect member she positioned him at her opening, his hands grasping her hips guiding her as she slid down his length.

Richard groaned as he entered her, her hands gripping his neck as she kissed him hard.

When he was fully inside her Audrey tore her mouth from his and moved her hands to the back of his chair, holding on tightly.

She looked into his eyes as she began to move slowly up and down his thick shaft, letting him slip nearly all the way out before she sank back down again.

When his lips moved to her throat she threw her head back. As the pleasure built inside her she moved faster. She gripped the back of his chair harder groaning when she felt Richard grip her hips tightly.

“Ahh...oh...Audrey...” he moaned taking her breast into his mouth his tongue swirling around her erect nipple.

“Oh God...Yes...” she cried out.

Richard knew he was close and encouraged her to move faster with his hands on her hips guiding her movements.

Removing his mouth from her breast he looked into her eyes as he began thrusting up into her. Audrey was in heaven, the feel of his bare chest on hers, the sensation of his fingers as they gripped her hips and the way he was pushing up into her as she sank down on him again and again soon sent her spiralling over the edge into another climax.

Richard felt her tense then clamp down on him as she climaxed. At the sight and sound of her he could hold on no longer and growled as he spilled inside her.

He rested his head against her chest as he caught his breath, his hands moving to her back hugging her tightly to him.

Audrey ran a hand through his hair holding him to her chest kissing his forehead.

When he had recovered enough to speak Richard lifted his head “That was incredible darling”

“Mmm yes it was but now I need a shower...want to join me?”

Richard grinned “You don’t have to ask you know how much I love our showers together”

Audrey rose from his lap, the feeling of him slipping out of her arousing her all over again. She pushed her skirt down and put her blouse around her shoulders.

Richard stood and pulled his underwear and trousers up then took her hand as they walked to the bathroom.

Audrey turned to him as they reached the bathroom door “”Was that adventurous enough for you darling” 

Richard smiled “Definitely”

 

 


	4. A Shopping Trip

Richard was sitting in his favourite chair waiting for Audrey to finishing dressing after their shower. Looking at his watch he realised that his mother and Henry would be here soon.

From the bedroom Audrey heard the phone ring and Richard’s increasingly loud and angry replies.

She quickly put her blouse on and made her way to the living room. Richard was still on the phone so she sat down on the arm of his chair as he finished the phone call.

"Richard? What’s wrong darling?"

"Its nothing really, just a manager who thinks he knows better than I do, one of the old boy network. It’ll all be sorted out by next week."

Audrey sighed "They’re not all like that darling, Uncle Grevel had the old school tie but he was a true gentleman.”

"I know Audrey, it just seems no matter what I do or how much I’m worth some people just see a Czechoslovakian immigrant and not a successful businessman."

"Richard." She said running her hand up his neck and into his hair, her fingers raking through his dark locks causing him to close his eyes at her soothing touch, “That’s only a few people”

"It seems like a lot more." He sighed her touch relaxing him.

"Do you know what I see when I look at you? I see my handsome, incredibly sexy husband, the man I love above all else, my best friend and the love of my life".

"You are the love of my life to darling, I love you" he whispered, Audrey smiled and began to massage his shoulders.

"And I love you. You once told me you were proud of your background don’t let other people views change that."

"I am proud I just," he begins but stops unable to voice his feelings.

"Richard I want our children to know their heritage, to be proud of it like their father is” She said working on the tension she felt beneath her fingers.

"I seem to remember you not being too keen on foreigners when I first came to Grantleigh." He teased.

"Yes well, that was before I knew you. Since then you’ve shown me how wrong I was and besides you are not a foreigner you are British, my British gentleman.” She said pushing on his shoulders turning him towards her, then with both her hands on his face, leaned forwards and kissed him.

"And you darling are my beautiful English Rose." He said pulling her onto his lap.

She kissed him again winding her arms around his neck.

“We should stop, they’ll be here soon” he mumbled against her lips. But they didn’t stop, lost in their own little world they don’t hear the door open.

"Bedrich, we’re..." Maria stopped when she saw her son and Audrey locked in a passionate embrace.

Richard and Audrey broke apart at the sound of Maria’s voice. 

"Maria, Henry," Audrey said still perched on Richard’s lap.

Maria and Henry both tried to contain their laughter at the guilty look on the younger couples faces although Maria was now used to finding her son and his wife like this.

“I’m sorry we forgot the time we’ll be ready to go in a minute” Audrey said still sitting in Richard’s lap their arms around each other.

“Don’t worry my dear we will wait downstairs, the car will be another five minutes” Maria said leaving the room with Henry close behind her.

As soon as the door shut both Audrey and Richard broke into laughter.

"I’m sure she has radar she catches us all the time, still it is rather thrilling" Audrey said smiling at him.

"You are an incredible woman Audrey DeVere" 

"If you say so darling," she said straightening his tie.

“We better go you know Mother wants to get to selfridges before they close” Richard sighed.

“Come on then” she said getting up and walking towards the door.

Richard rose and put his jacket on taking her hand as they left to meet Maria and Henry.

 

                                                                                  *******

They had wandered through the men’s section with Maria and Henry for the last half hour. After Maria had found the perfect shirt and tie for Henry she and Audrey had moved on to the ladies section sending Richard and Henry off to the food hall to pick up a few things.

“Over here Henry I want to pick up some crystallised fruit for Audrey, it’s her favourite” Richard said pointing to the sweet section.

“Oh perhaps I should get Maria something, what do you think she would like?” He asked looking at the array of sweets.

Richard smiled, he knew his mother’s sweet tooth well “I would say you can’t go wrong with Turkish Delight”

“Right, now have we got everything the ladies wanted?” Henry said picking up a large box of Turkish Delight.

“Yes I think so.” He said as they approached the Wines and Spirits Section “I think we should get this for us though don’t you?” Richard said holding up a bottle of whiskey.

“What a capital idea my boy” Henry said patting his shoulder.

They paid for everything and then waited for Audrey and Maria to arrive. Richard noticed the frown on Henry’s face and began to worry something was troubling him.

“Is something the matter Henry?” 

Henry shook his head “No, it’s...Actually Richard I’ve been meaning to ask you something, you can say no, I would completely understand”

Richard was intrigued “What is it Henry?”

“I don’t know if your mother told you but during the war I was in the Commandos” he explained 

Richard nodded “Yes she did mention it”

“Well my regiment was one of the first to land on the beaches on D-Day” Henry continued

“I didn’t know that”

“The thing is I’ve never been back to Normandy, couldn’t face it you see but now I’m older I want to go back visit my friends who didn’t come back, there is a service there on the 6th June”

Richard remained silent letting Henry gather his thoughts before he continued.

“But I don’t want to go on my own, I was wondering would you come with me. I know it’s a lot to ask”

Richard put his hand on Henry’s shoulder “Henry you are the most decent, honourable man I know and I would be proud to accompany you to Normandy”

“Thank you Richard I...thank you”

“You’re welcome. Now let’s go and find Audrey and Mother before they buy the whole shop”

 


	5. We Can Be Quiet

Later that night sitting at her dressing table Audrey caught Richard’s eye in the mirror “What happened with you and Henry today?” she asked him as she rubbed cream into her hands.

Richard undid his cufflinks and dropped them on the bedside table before he replied. “I was going to talk to you about that. He asked me if I would accompany him to Normandy for the D Day service in a few weeks”

“I didn’t know Henry was in the army.” She said surprised 

“Mother mentioned it a few weeks ago, he was in the Commandos. He’s been back to France of course on business but not to Normandy.” He explained coming to stand behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

Audrey looked at his reflection in the mirror “You are going to go aren’t you darling?”

He nodded “Yes, if it’s alright with you”

“Of course its alright. I will miss you though, it will be the first night we’ve spent apart since we got married”

Richard moved to her side and knelt down “I know and I’ll miss you too but it’s only a couple of days and then I was thinking maybe we could spend the weekend after that away”

She reached out and touched his cheek “In London?”

“We could do but I was thinking maybe we could go to the coast somewhere” Richard said resting a hand on her knee.

“Richard that’s a lovely idea and I know just the place darling”

“Oh really, where?”

“Paignton in Devon. It such a beautiful place, I used to go there as a girl but I haven’t been for years. It would be so nice to go back”

“Right well thats settled then, shall I book a hotel”

“Actually darling leave it to me, I will organise everything. Now we should go to bed, you have a big day tomorrow” 

Richard squeezed her knee before he stood up and walked over to the bed.

“Yes if I’m honest I’m still a little nervous” he said removing his shirt.

Audrey climbed into bed “Everything will be fine darling. They will make sure you know what to do when we get to the Palace, don’t worry”

Richard nodded and removed his trousers, tossing them onto a chair and climbing into bed.

“No pyjamas tonight?”

“Well I was hoping maybe we could...” Richard murmured nuzzling his face into her neck.

She sighed as his lips found a sensitive spot on her neck. She pushed against his shoulder to stop him “Your mother is on the other side of that wall and Henry is just down the hall, what if they hear us?”

Richard leaned over her “We can be quiet”he said as his fingers carressed her stomach. His eyes locked on hers he moved his hand between her legs, his fingers stroking her gently then slipping inside her while his thumb rubbed her sensitive bud.

Audrey released a gasp bucking her hips against his hand. He’d worked her into such a state that she just had to have him.

She clutched his arm “Richard...please darling...”

When he heard the desperation in her voice he removed his hand giving Audrey the opportunity to quickly rid herself of her nightdress.

After she laid back down Richard settled himself between her parted thighs. When he entered her he couldn’t stop the groan that escaped his lips at the feel of her.

Audrey reached up and wrapped her arms around him pressing him against her. Richard kissed her as he began moving slowly. His hips thrusting against hers in a steady rhythm.

He broke the kiss as he increased his pace gazing into her eyes. But as Audrey moans became louder he covered her mouth with his, the sounds she was making driving him closer and closer to the edge.

Richard moved his hands underneath her bottom lifting her up slightly as he drove into her faster, the pleasure between them building as he kissed her neck. The change of angle had Audrey crying out moments later as she climaxed, her face buried in his neck muffling her cry.

Feeling her tight walls spasm around him sent Richard into his own climax, he groaned as he felt the waves of pleasure surge through him. He held his weight on his forearms as he caught his breath.

When he had recovered he held onto her as he rolled them onto their sides. As they lay facing each other Audrey smiled “Well I have to say you were amazing Sir Richard DeVere”

Richard chuckled “You weren’t to bad yourself Lady Audrey DeVere” he said kissing her gently.

 

Meanwhile out in the sitting room Maria and Henry were watching the television. When he had heard moans and a thumping noise coming from the master bedroom Henry knowing what the sounds were and not wanting to hear anymore had made his way to the living room.

When he entered he had found Maria already there. When she saw him in the doorway she had smiled and patted the space beside her on the settee.

“I thought I heard something” Henry said as he sat down.

Maria chuckled “Yes they are not very quiet are they but still it shows they are happy”

Henry smiled nodded “What are you watching?”

“The African Queen, it’s one of my favourites. There is not long left stay and watch it with me”

“That would be lovely” Henry said getting more comfortable on the settee.

After a few minutes Henry placed his arm around Maria’s shoulder. She turned and smiled at him then they both continued to watch the film happy that all was well in their own little world.

 


	6. The Queen and Bee-Eater Honey

Richard had just put his morning coat on when he caught site of Audrey putting the finishing touches to her outfit.

She wore a knee length pale blue dress and a jacket of the same colour. Richard couldn’t help run his eyes up her body. Audrey feeling her husbands eyes on her lifted her head smiling at him.

He never failed to make her feel loved and cherished but when he looked at her like he was now she felt like he was undressing her with his eyes. It made her feel incredibly desirable.

“Audrey you look breathtaking” He said finally finding his voice.

“Thank you and you look very handsome in your morning suit darling” she said placing her hands on his chest and kissing him softly.

“You have lipstick on you” she chuckled wiping his lips with her thumb.

Maria rolled her eyes when she peeked around the bedroom door and saw Richard and Audrey standing closely together with large grins on their faces.

“Come on you two, you don’t have time for that”

“We’ll be out in a minute mother” Richard replied 

Audrey waited until she heard Maria’s footsteps retreat down the hall then patted Richard’s chest “Before we go darling I have something for you,” she retrieved a small box from her handbag that was on the bed.

“Its just a little something to let you know how incredibly proud I am of you”

Richard took the box from her opening it to reveal an oval signet ring.

“Audrey this is...”

“Do you like it?”

“Yes I do very much” 

Taking the ring from it’s box he examined it more closely “Wait what’s this? It’s got a coat of arms on it”

“Its our coat of arms darling, I had it commissioned just before our wedding. I thought it fitting to have our own now that I’m a DeVere and today seemed the perfect time for you to have this.”

He cupped her cheek, his fingers stroking her jawline “You really are very sweet Audrey.”

Sliding his old signet ring off he placed it on the dressing table but before he could put the new one on Audrey took it from him.

“Allow me” she said sliding it onto his little finger.

“There a perfect fit” she whispered running her thumb across the ring.

“Just like us darling” Richard smiled

 

                                                                                   *******

 

Standing waiting to receive his knighthood Richard wiped his palms on his trousers for the third time in as many minutes. He was nervous and couldn’t stand the waiting. Seconds later he heard his name being read out. He walked forwards turning at the exact point he had been told to do so by one of the Queens aides.

As he approached the Queen his heart started to beat wildly in his chest. He bowed and then kneeled on the stool as Queen Elizabeth dubbed his shoulders with a sword.

Rising he stepped forward and the Queen put the medal over his head to rest around his neck. Holding out her hand for him to shake she gave him a reassuring smile.

“I have seen many of your inner city programs for children in action, they are a very noble pursuit for someone in your position, you should be very proud.”

“Thank you Your Majesty”

“In case I forget to say at the reception tonight please do tell your wife that the Bee-eater honey was delicious”

“I didn’t know it had made it as far as London” he smiled, slightly puzzled how the queen had got hold of a jar of Audrey’s honey.

“Oh yes one of my ladies in waiting bought a few jars back from Somerset, I haven’t had another brand since. Unfortunately I only have one jar left”

“You may be in luck Ma’am my wife has expanded her hives at our estate and we hope to stock it in our Cavendish stores soon”

“That is marvellous news. I look forward to seeing you and your wife tonight at the reception”

Richard bowed and walked to where he had been shown, on his way he spotted Audrey beaming at him and couldn’t help but give her a wink.

She was standing next to his mother and Henry. Richard couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips as he saw his mother being handed another hanky by Henry to dabb at her eyes.

Outside there were pictures taken of the new Sir Richard DeVere and his wife for the newspapers and a television interview for the evening news.

Then they had a family photo taken, Henry didn’t want to intrude and had stood to the side until Richard beckoned him over “Come on Henry, it’s a family photo and it’s not complete without you”.

Henry had never been an overly emotional man but hearing that from Richard produced a tear in his eye. With all the photos and interviews done Richard had treated them all to lunch at the Ritz before going home to get ready for the evening reception.

Only the honourees and their spouses were invited so Richard had given Henry two tickets to see a west end show for the evening so his mother wasn’t too disappointed.

Being a black tie event Audrey had bought a new dress and was little worried about it being lower cut than she would normally wear.

Standing looking in the mirror she sighed “Are you sure it’s not to revealing darling”

Richard stood behind her his arms winding around her waist.

“Audrey you look absolutely stunning and no I don’t think it’s to revealing although when we get home I hope to reveal an awful lot more of you” he murmured touching his lips to her neck.

“Now lets go and enjoy ourselves” he said smiling.

 

 

 

 


	7. Manners Cost Nothing

Audrey was standing by one of the large windows of Buckingham Palace ballroom talking with Annette Wilson. She had met her only once before and had found her to be a most awful woman. Putting everyone down and cultivating people she thought would give her a leg up the ladder.

The ghastly woman had gone on and on, although Audrey wasn’t really listening to what she was saying she was far to distracted by the sight of her husband in deep conversation with the Duke of Edinburgh. Her Richard certainly looked good in a tux she thought to herself.

“I must say you look very well considering” Annette said. 

Audrey dragged her attention away from Richard and looked at Annette with puzzled eyes “Considering what?” She asked confused.

“Well marrying that foreigner, I mean obviously you wouldn’t have married him by choice. Ghastly people the Czechs” she muttered taking another sip of her drink.

Audrey was indignant “How dare you speak about my husband like that”

Before Audrey could really let rip at the Annette she was interrupted by the Queen. Queen Elizabeth who had been observing the scene from a distance had overhead what had been said and decided now was the correct time to intervene.

“Ah Lady DeVere there you are. Is everything alright?” Queen Elizabeth asked

Before Audrey could answer Annette spoke.

“Oh I was just saying to Audrey how awful it must be for her being married to a foreigner”

The queen smiled politely “I don’t know if you remember Mrs Wilson but my husband is Greek”

Annette looked very embarrassed at forgetting the origin of Prince Phillip and quickly excused herself.

“Oh yes...um...well...if you would excuse me Ma’am I see an old friend I must say hello to” she said moving to the other side of the room as fast as she could.

Queen Elizabeth turned to Audrey “I’m terribly sorry for interrupting Lady DeVere but I sensed an intervention was needed”

“Please don’t apologize Ma’am, you were entirely right in your observation. A moment longer and I might have done something very unladylike”

“Well we can’t have that. Although I can’t say I would blame you. I have found from experience that manners do not always accompany people with money like Mrs. Wilson” She chuckled “Now where is that lovely husband of yours” she said scanning the room.

“Ah I see Phillip has cornered him, probably wants his expertise on this new business apprenticeship scheme he’s starting” she sighed waving her husband over.

“Ah there you both are, I hope Phillip hasn’t been bothering you Sir Richard?” She asked as the pair came to a stop in front of them.

Richard shook his head “On the contrary Ma’am your husband has been telling me of this new apprenticeship scheme. It is something I would be very happy to get involved in”

The Duke clapped Richard on the shoulder “That’s splendid my boy, we must set a date to go over the details. Now if you’ll excuse us we should circulate” he said taking his wife’s arm.

Richard watched them walk away before turning back to Audrey where he noticed the upset look on her face “Are you alright darling?”

She nodded “Yes…yes, I’m fine. Do you think can we step outside for a moment”

Richard was now very concerned. Taking her hand he led her to the nearest exit and out onto the lawn of the palace. Once they were away from the door Richard stood in front of her concern written across his face.

“Audrey?”

“Will hold me darling, I just need you to hold me tight”

Richard immediately encircled her in his embrace, pulling her tight against him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Darling please tell me what’s wrong” he murmured

Pulling back enough to see his face she explained what had happened “I was speaking to Annette Wilson. She made some nasty comments about you and the Czech people in general.”

Anger flashed across Richard’s face “That’s disgraceful, I’ll go and have few words with her” he said about to march off and find the rude woman. But Audrey tightened her hold around his waist keeping him where he was. 

“There’s no need darling The Queen already put her right, it was quite funny actually. In fact, her Majesty thinks you are lovely” she giggled

“Really?” he smirked

“Mm-hmm, she said where is that lovely husband of yours”

“Well she has good taste” 

“Extremely good taste I’d say, oh darling I do love you,” she said crushing her lips to his. When he felt her tongue probe along the seam of his lips he opened his mouth beneath hers deepening their kiss.

Being caught up in their passionate embrace they did not see Prince Phillip coming out of the door. 

“Steady on you two, the rest of the guests will be out in a minute for the fireworks.” Prince Phillip chuckled

Breaking apart Richard and Audrey both blushed at being caught by the Prince.

“Oh we’re terribly sorry Your Highness, we got a little carried away” Richard apologized 

Prince Phillip smiled at the couple “Not to worry, I may be getting on a bit but I do remember what it's like to be newlywed.”

Seconds later the rest of the guests streamed out onto the lawn to watch the fireworks over Buckingham Palace.


	8. Fireside Loving

Audrey flopped down on the rug in front of the fire, laying on her front with her ankles crossed. Richard thought she looked terribly young laying like that.

“Your Mother enjoyed meeting the Queen earlier” she said rolling over onto her back as her husband kneeled down beside her.

“Yes she did, I dare say she will have the photograph on the mantelpiece by the end of the week.” He chuckled.

Audrey raised her arms above her head in a stretch giving Richard a delightful view of her breasts. In a quick move he had braced his arms on either side of her and laid down beside her.

With his weight now braced on one elbow he ran his other hand across her chest as his eyes raked over her body.

“You looked absolutely beautiful tonight Audrey” he murmured placing a kiss on her chin.

“Mmm...Thank you darling” she sighed.

Richard moved her hair back from her neck leaning over her he trailed kisses down her cheek to her neck. Audrey’s hand grasped the back of his head holding him to her.

“Are you trying to seduce me Sir Richard?” She teased.

Richard lifted his face from her neck “Yes Lady Audrey I am. Is it working?”

“Wonderfully darling” she giggled crashing her lips to his. Her hands grasping his jacket and pulling him down to her.Richard rolled onto her settling himself between her now parted legs. He ran his hands up her arms until his fingers found hers entwining them and moving them to rest above her head.

His lips found her neck again, groaning when he felt her press her hips against him.

Letting go of her hands his fingers traced down her body finding the end of her dress, raising it until it was bunched at her waist.

His need for her was so great that he didn’t even remove her underwear just pushed it to one side as his fingers stroked across her moist folds.

Audrey gasped clutching the back of his jacket as he continued to stroke her, his own arousal growing.

“God Audrey I can’t even wait to take you to bed I need you now darling” he panted against her neck.

“Yes...don’t wait, take me here...please darling”

Removing his fingers from her Richard fumbled with his trousers until he managed to free himself.

Pushing aside her underwear he slid inside her staying still for a few moments before withdrawing and pushing in again with more force than he usually would. She had got him in such a state he couldn’t hold back. For a moment he was worried he had hurt her with his forcefulness but her loud moan of pleasure was enough to assure him she only felt pleasure.

Audrey’s eyes rolled back as he pushed into her, loving that she could make him lose control like that.

Richard captured her lips in a searing kiss as her hands pulled at his bow tie and undid his shirt buttonsas he continued to pound into her.

He moved his hands under her backside tilting her hips up giving him deeper access. Audrey held on to his neck as his lips moved to her throat.

Her nails raked his scalp as he drove into her bringing her closer and closer to the edge until finally she tightened around him, screaming his name as she climaxed.

Richard spilled inside her, groaning against her throat, his body slumping exhausted against her.

He could feel Audrey’s breath against his ear as he caught his breath, worried that he might be crushing her he began to move but she held him tightly to her, their cheeks now pressed tightly together.

"Mmmm," She murmured.

"I’m sorry Audrey."

"What on earth for darling?" she asked puzzled pushing him up so she could see his face.

"For being so rough with you" he said guiltily.

“You weren’t rough darling, besides I love that you wanted me so desperately.” She said caressing his cheek.

“And I’m very much looking forward to a repeat performance sometime” she said kissing him gently.

“I think I can do that” he smiled “Let’s adjourn to our bed darling it may be romantic making love in front of the fire but my knees are killing me” he chuckled as he slid from her causing a new wave of arousul to wash over Audrey.

They had just finished straightening their clothes when they heard the front door open.

“Do not talk to me Henry, I do not wish to hear what you have to say”

“But Maria...”

Richard and Audrey looked at each other wondering what had happened before turning their attention back to the argument now going on in front of them.

“Mother what are you doing here? The show doesn’t finish for another hour” Richard asked.

“Ask him, I am going to bed” Maria said jabbing her finger towards Henry then walking off to her bedroom.

“Is everything alright Henry?” Audrey asked concerned

Henry nodded “Yes, I...well actually no...I’m sorry to have interrupted your evening”

Audrey sensed that Henry needed a chat with Richard so she decided to give him the opportunity.

She placed her hand on Richard’s chest “Darling why don’t you and Henry have a drink and a little chat. I’m going to bed, don’t stay up to late” she said kissing him softly then leaving the men to talk.

“She’s a very intuitive woman your Audrey” Henry smiled

Richard smiled and nodded but then turned serious “What happened Henry?”

 


	9. What happened?

Richard decided that his conversation with Henry would need alcohol so he had poured two large whiskeys, handing a glass to Henry as he sat down in the chair next to him.

Henry took a large sip of his drink before beginning “Everything was fine until we bumped into this woman...My ex,”

“Ah, I see” Richard replied.

“I hadn’t seen her in years you see and well Maria took exception to her warm greeting of me”

Richard’s eyebrows rose “Exactly how warm was this greeting?”

Henry closed his eyes “She kissed me...on the lips” he said quickly.

“Oh dear, well did you tell her it wasn’t welcome?” Richard asked sitting back in his chair.

Henry took another sip of his drink nodding “I tried but she just kept on talking and then she made a nasty remark”

“About...”

“Maria, she said how nice it was I was taking an interest in charity work, taking old dears out. I mean I’m the same age as Maria she was obviously trying to goad her”

“I can imagine mother didn’t like that” Richard chuckled

“No she didn’t. Security escorted us out after Maria landed a second blow with her handbag on Rachel”

“I see, haha, we’ll I have to say I’m on my mothers side here.”

“I am too although I don’t condone violence but that wasn’t the problem. When we were in the car on the way back she asked me how old Rachel was and when I told her things went down hill from there.” Henry said finishing his drink.

Richard lent forward “Just how young is this Rachel?”

“She’s twenty years younger than I am and now Maria thinks I prefer younger women when I don’t. I prefer her, I mean I want her, I love her” Henry stuttered.

Richard smiled it was nice to know his mother had someone who loved her like Henry did. “Did you tell her that?” 

“I tried but she wouldn’t listen” Henry said throwing his hands up in the air.

Seeing Henry was very distressed about the nights events Richard patted him on the shoulder “I’ve never been in that situation myself Henry so I can’t really give you any advice but l will speak to mother in the morning. Don’t worry she’ll have calmed down by then.”

“Thank you Richard, I’d really appreciate that”

Nodding Richard stood up “Now I’d better be off to bed before Audrey comes looking for me.”

“I think I’ll turn in too, goodnight Richard” 

“Goodnight Henry and don’t worry”

 

                                                                                    *******

 

Laying in bed later that night with Audrey, Richard relayed the details of what Henry had told him.

Audrey sighed “Well I think I would have done something like Maria in that situation, wouldn’t you?”

Richard nodded “Yes, if an ex-boyfriend of yours was being that forward with you while I was standing there I would be inclined to hit him”

Audrey laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist squeezing him tight “You don’t have to worry about that darling, no ex-boyfriends here, there was only ever Marton.”

She tilted her chin up to look at him “What about you any old girlfriends?”

Richard shook his head “Not really, there was a couple before I married the first time but I was more interested in building the business than chasing girls”

“I see” Audrey muttered.

Richard turned on his side rolling her onto hers at the same time. Pulling her flush against him he kissed her gently.

“You are the only woman I’m interested in darling and you come before anything else.” He whispered.

“I love you...I adore you...I want you” He whispered between soft kisses to her lips. He nuzzled his face into her neck, his lips going to the places he knew drove her crazy.

“Darling...mmm...” she moaned as he his lips found a sensitive spot on her neck. She knew she had to stop before they got carried away. “No richard, not tonight darling you know I don’t like to when your mother is here” she breathed pushing on his shoulders.

Richard brought his face up to hers “You didn’t say that the other night” he teased.

Audrey smacked his arm and giggled “Well you got me all hot and bothered.”

Knowing he wasn’t going to persuade her Richard pulled back a bit but kept his arms around her. Seeing the disappointed look on his face Audrey cupped his cheek.

“Don’t worry darling, I’ll make it up to you when we go on our little holiday” She reassured him.

“Really?” He asked hopefully

She nodded “Yes we can make love whenever and wherever you like. I’m open to suggestions although I do have some ideas myself” she said wiggling her eyebrows.

“You always surprise me Audrey,” He chuckled

“I do like to keep you on your toes...We mustn’t forget to take our book either, it will be the perfect time to try out some more positions.” 

Richard groaned “Darling if you keep going on about making love in various positions and different locations I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself”

“Alright darling, I’m sorry let’s go to sleep.”

Richard rolled to his back once again. Audrey laid her head on his shoulder, kissing his neck as he ran his hand down her back.

“Goodnight darling” he said kissing her forehead

“Mmm...Goodnight” she whispered.

 


	10. An Afternoon Of Love

The next morning found Richard walking up and down the living room rubbing his forehead in frustration as he tried to talk to his mother about her situation with Henry.

Stopping his pacing he stood in front of her where she sat on the edge of the settee trying again to reason with her.

“Mother you cannot go around attacking people.”

Maria huffed “I didn’t attack that woman, her big backside connected with my handbag”

Richard sighed, “I spoke to Henry last night he was very upset.”

Maria stood up “Why should he be upset, I am the one who has been wronged.”

“He was upset that you weren’t listening to him, all he wants is to explain himself to you” Richard said holding her upper arms gently.

“Mother look I know I wasn’t very nice to him when you first started seeing Henry but I’ve seen how happy he makes you. Please don’t let the actions of others get in the way of your happiness.”

“But—“ Maria began to protest by Richard interrupted her.

“I know you love him and he loves you very much so please just listen to him, give him a chance to explain.”

Before Maria could reply Audrey’s voice sounded from the hallway “Are you ready darling?”

“I’ll be there in a minute Darling” Richard called out.

Focusing on his mother again Richard kissed her forehead “Audrey and I are popping out for a while it’ll give the two of you a chance to talk. We’ll see you later.”

 

After walking around the shops in London for a few hours they had ended up in the men’s department of Selfridges. Audrey had suggested that for their holiday Richard needed some new swimwear.

“What about these?” She said holding up a pair of speedos.

Richard’s face showed his distaste at the garment “I’m not wearing them, they’ll show everything”

“Exactly darling and you have a lot to show off” Audrey purred raking her eyes up and down him. Richard felt the blush on his cheeks at her suggestive words and the way she was looking at him.

“Bedsides where we are staying has a private beach, I’ll be the only one who will see you in them” she reassured him.

“I still think I’ll look silly” he said shrugging his shoulders.

Closing the gap between them Audrey smoothed the lapel of his suit jacket “Darling if you go and pay for them, I’ll go and find something you will love in the lingerie department.”

Taking the swimwear from her Richard looked around frantically “Where do I pay.”

Audrey laughed “Over there, I’ll meet you downstairs.”

 

 

Richard tentatively opened the front door, poking his head round to see if he could hear anything.

“It’s very quiet you don’t think somethings happened do you” Richard whispered as they entered the flat.

Audrey shook her head “No, oh look they left a note” she said picking the note up from the side table.

“What does it say darling?” Richard asked, opening the note Audrey read aloud.

 

 _Bedrich_ _&_ _Audrey_

 _Henry_ _and_ _I_ _have_ _decided_ _to_ _go_ _out_ _for_ _the_ _evening_ , _don’t_ _worry_ _we_ _have_ _made_ _up_.

 _We_ _shall_ _be_ _back_ _late_ ,

_love_

_Mother_

 

Audrey smiled putting the letter back on the side table then walked into the kitchen to put the kettle on for tea with Richard following behind her “I’m so glad they worked it out, what did you say to your mother?”

“I told her that if Henry makes her happy and she loves him like he loves her nothing else matters”

“Oh darling that’s so sweet” she said putting her arms around his neck, his hands coming to rest on her hips.

“Now what are we going to do on our own all afternoon?” She asked arching an eyebrow.

Richard tightened his hold on her his hands now on her back “Why don’t you show me what you bought in the lingerie department.”

“Oh no darling that is for our holiday. Something for you to look forward to, for now you’ll just have to use your imagination” she teased.

Richard groaned “Just the thought of you in your lingerie...”

He ran a hand down from the small of her back to her bottom pressing her lower half against him. 

“Can you feel what you do to me darling?”

“Mmm...Yes...” she moaned pushing herself harder against him.

Finding the zip on the back of her skirt he lowered it, letting it fall to the ground. His lips found hers as his hands massaged her backside. Moving his fingers beneath the fabric of her knickers he pushed them down.

Audrey moaned as his hands moved back to her now bare backside, feeling in desperate need of him she hurriedly reached for his trousers fumbling with the fastenings until they gave way. 

She pushed his boxers down far enough to free him and took his hardened member in her hand stroking him.

Richard growled at the feeling of her hand on him, tearing his mouth from hers he removed her hand from his now fully erect member and placed it on his shoulder. 

Gazing intently into her eyes he held her steady with a hand on her backside and bending his knees positioned himself at her entrance entering her in one smooth thrust.

Audrey moaned as he filled her, his hands moved to the back of her thighs lifting her up and placing her on the breakfast table still buried deep inside her, she was breathless from the sensations he was creating within her.

She lay back on the table as Richard gripped her thighs thrusting into her. He moved one hand to her breast massaging it through her blouse as he pushed into her faster.

“Oh darling...right there...yes...” she moaned.

Richard pulled all the way out and positioned her so that the back of her calves rested on his shoulders. Pushing back into her with a renewed fever he held her legs against him as he powered into her.

Audrey panted as an unexpected climax washed over her. But Richard still wanted to give her more, bringing her legs down from his shoulders he wrapped them around his waist.

Leaning forward he took her hands in his, linking there fingers together and placed them above her head. Slowly inching his full length into her, feeling her still pulsing from her previous orgasm. 

Richard released her hands and pushed himself up changing the angle of his penetration. He gripped her hips letting her moans and sighs guide his movements.

Audrey was nearing another climax when she felt Richard increase the speed of his thrusts again, pumping into her fast, deep and hard.

"Richard!" she screamed loudly as she went spiralling over the edge. The sound of her screaming his name and the feeling of her silky walls spasming around him had him follow her moments later.

He grunted as he came, spilling his seed inside her. Unable to hold himself up anymore he collapsed against her chest panting.

Audrey moved her hand into his hair then ran it to the back of his neck squeezing gently.

They stayed like that for several minutes as they caught their breath only moving when the sweat from their bodies started to cool and become uncomfortable.

“My God darling that was incredible” she whispered into his hair.

He nodded against her chest and kissed the swell of her breast then pushed himself up. He leaned down placing a gentle kiss on her lips before easing out of her and helping her down from the table.

He bent down to pull his trousers back up and handed Audrey her discarded skirt. Once they had redressed themselves Audrey took his hand.

“Let’s go and have a shower darling we still have a few more hours before your mother and Henry are home.”

Richard grinned “What a good idea”


	11. Picnic In The Park

Maria and Henry had gone back to Grantleigh the following day leaving Audrey and Richard to spend a few more days in London on their own.

Richard had gone into the office to sort a few things out leaving Audrey to settle the last few details of their holiday in Devon.

He had just finished looking over the latest sales figures when the intercom buzzed and his secretary Sally’s voice flowed through the speaker, “Sir Richard I have the Duke of Edinburgh on line one for you” 

Richard looked shocked for a moment “Oh right...put him through sally” Richard said picking up the phone.

“Richard it’s Phillip here can you spare a moment?”

“Yes of course Your Highness, what can I do for you?”

“I understand from a mutual friend that you are going to the D-Day commemorations”

“Yes that’s right, I’m going with my...um...my well my mother’s partner.” Richard stuttered.

“I see well I was wondering if you and your um…would you mind if I called him your stepfather?” Prince Phillip asked.

Richard thought for a moment “No of course not sir, that’s fine” Richard replied.

“Good I would like to invite you and your stepfather to accompany me to Bayeux for the memorial service.”

“May I ask why me Sir?”

“I understand from my people that you have been particular active in supporting the veterans and the charities associated with them. I have been asked to be the patron of one of the charities you are involved with. I think having you there would be a good idea.”

“I see, well in that case I would be very honoured Sir”

“Good I’ll get my man to phone you with the details, oh before I go may I ask what regiment your stepfather served in?”

“He was in the Commandos Sir”

“Really that is interesting...well I’ll see you next week then. Goodbye .”

Richard put the phone down going over the conversation again in his mind. He decided to phone Audrey to tell her what had happened and was just about to pick up the phone when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in” he called out.

Sally opened the door and walked up to his desk “Sorry to disturb you Sir Richard but your wife called to remind you of your lunch date”

“Oh damm I had forgotten about that, I’d better get going” he said rising from his chair.

“She wants you to meet her in St James park next to the fountain,”

Richard looked puzzled they were meant to meet at the restaurant “I wonder what she’s got planned” 

Sally smiled “It is very romantic there Sir, my boyfriend and I went last month”

“Really, well thank you Sally will you cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day please.”

 

 

Richard hurried to the fountain in St James park, spotting her as he got closer. The dark blue dress she was wearing made her eyes seem even bluer than normal and the breeze that gently rustled her dark blond locks made her look even more beautiful if that was possible.

The smile on her face when she saw him made his heart fill with love for this incredible woman who he was lucky enough to call his wife.

“Hello darling I’m sorry I’m late” he said kissing her. “Why the change of venue I thought we were meeting at the restaurant?”

“It was such a nice day I thought we could have a picnic instead of sitting in a stuffy restaurant” she said pointing to the picnic basket resting on floor.

Richard eyed it suspiciously “The last picnic we went on didn’t end up so well.” He said recalling the picnic he had taken her on last year which ended up with him in the river.

“Oh I don’t know about that I had a good laugh.” Audrey chuckled

“Yes you did didn’t you and I got wet..again”

Audrey caressed his cheek “Don’t worry darling this time I predict nothing but a romantic afternoon”

Richard smiled picking up the picnic basket. “In that case lead on Lady DeVere” he said taking her hand in his.

They had found a nice secluded spot under a tree with a lovely view of the lake. Richard had removed his jacket and taken his tie off, enjoying the warm weather while they ate their lunch.

Propped up on his elbow richard sighed “Do you know I don’t think I have ever had a picnic in a park before” he commented.

Audrey leaned back against the tree “Neither have I although Marjory and I did share a picnic with a very angry bull last year” She chuckled. “Had to run for the gate and then make a very unladylike display getting over it”

“I would have liked to have seen that” he chuckled running his hand along her shin.

She swatted his hand away “Not here darling”

“Nobody is going to see anything” he protested

“Richard the park is full of people now behave” she said firmly but seeing the look of disappointment that crossed his face she decided to let go of her propriety for a while.

“Come here darling” she said patting her lap “let me see if I can remove that frown from your face”

Smiling Richard laid down with his head in her lap looking up at her as her fingers undid another button on his shirt. Her hand found its way inside rubbing across his chest as her other hand combed through his hair.

Her touch that so often enflamed him now soothed him to a point where he was completely relaxed. “Mmm...do you know I think I could fall asleep like this” he sighed closing his eyes.

“Why don’t you have a snooze darling...and then later I’ll..” she placed her mouth next to his ear and whispered to him.

Richard’s eyes shot open “We haven’t done that since our honeymoon” 

“Then don’t you think it’s time we did again?” She said raising an eyebrow

“You know Audrey sometimes you really are a minx” he smiled pulling her down to him and kissing her deeply.


	12. An afternoon For Lovers

Sat on the edge of the bed naked Richard watched as Audrey removed the last of her clothes. Catching his eye in the full length mirror she smiled before turning round and standing in front of him.

Richard raised his hands to her hips bringing her to stand between his legs as he began to lick and suck her breasts. Audrey’s fingers tangled in his hair when he took a nipple into his mouth eliciting a gasp from her and a rush of wetness between her legs.

As she began to think she could climax just from his mouth on her breasts he stopped. Looking down into his eyes she saw what he wanted and she had promised him.

They had been very adventurous in their lovemaking since their honeymoon and what they were about to do had been one of his favourite positions.

Turning her around Richard took his manhood in one hand while he held her hip with the other guiding her down onto his lap as he lined himself up and slid easily inside her.

He held still while she adjusted herself, resting her back against his chest with her head on his shoulder and her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling of her husband deep inside her.

Now holding onto her waist Richard encouraged her to move in a slow, steady rhythm.

Audrey opened her eyes when she began to move up and down, looking into the mirror in front of the bed she stopped moving as her gaze met his.

They stared into each other’s eyes as Richard moved his hand down to where they were joined. He moved her legs apart so they draped over his thighs opening her up to him as his fingers found her sensitive bud.

He took her ear lobe into his mouth nipping at it, sending a jolt of pleasure to her core.

Looking at their reflection in the mirror Richard had never seen a more erotic sight. He could see himself buried deep inside her and had a delicious view of her perfect breasts.

Audrey’s eyes where fixed on Richard’s fingers as they moved over her but when he stopped and took her hand moving it down to where they were joined she initially resisted. She hadn’t touched herself in front of him before but seeing the hungry expression in his eyes she began to move her fingers over herself.

Watching her touch herself sent Richard’s arousal soaring and with his hands now free to roam he rested them on her breasts, his palms massaging them gently. But it wasn’t enough for Audrey she needed more.

Rising from his lap she took his hands and pulled him up then climbed on the bed on all fours facing the mirror. Early on they had realised they didn’t need words to communicate what they wanted when they made love.

Seeing the deep desire in her eyes Richard hurried onto the bed kneeling behind her. Positioning his tip at her opening he watched her reflection as he pushed inside.

Holding onto her hips he set a fast rhythm. Audrey’s eyes where drawn to his chest now damp with sweat, she loved his muscular form, the fine covering of hair making him look so masculine.

Richard moved his gaze down to where they were joined watching himself pushing inside her. He threw his head back as she squeezed her internal muscles around him.

“Richard” She panted.

Meeting her gaze in the mirror Richard looked on in wonder as she slid her hand down to where they where joined her fingers moving over her sensitive bud and brushing against his manhood as he thrust into her.

This caused Richard to move even faster behind her, the quicker pace sending Audrey over the edge into one the most intense climax’s she had ever experienced.

She cried out as she felt him lose his rhythm and felt him pulse with his release his fingers digging into her hips.Exhausted she dropped to her front unable to support her weight. Richard collapsed across her back completely spent.

She welcomed the weight of him on top of her, a feeling of deep contentment settling over her. Richard concerned he was crushing her raised himself up to his elbows and kissed her neck, panting as he caught his breath.

Pushing his arm underneath her he held her to him as he rolled to his side bringing her with him.

“My god Audrey that was mind blowing” he murmured into her hair.

Audrey turned her head and reached her hand back to hold his head “You were wonderful darling, let’s not wait that long to do that again.”

“Definitely not, I can’t tell you how erotic it was seeing you touch yourself like that darling”

Audrey blushed “You don’t think me wanton?”

Richard shook his head “No darling I think you are an amazing woman with a gourgeous body and I love that I’m the only who sees you let go like that.”

“Well when you put it that way...fancy another go?” Audrey asked 

“Definitely” 


	13. Normandy

The trip to Normandy had been a rollercoaster of emotions so far for Henry. One minute he was regretting this pilgrimage and the next moment he found himself feeling happy that he had come.

Richard had been a great comfort to him and the trip had shown him how lucky he was to have him, Audrey and Maria in his life.

Henry was now standing next to Richard waiting for Prince Phillip to arrive at the main Event of the day.

“Did you phone Audrey last night?” Henry asked

“I did, everything’s fine at home. She told me Mother is helping organise a summer fair at the manor to raise funds for the church”.

What Richard didn’t tell him was that he had gone to sleep late after speaking on the phone to Audrey for well over an hour.

After discussing the goings on at home the conversation had taken a more intimate turn. What had started with him asking what she was wearing had developed into an exchange of words that had left them both hot under the collar.

Remembering it now was bringing Richard out in a hot sweat, he wiped his forehead as he smiled at what just the thought of his Audrey could do to him.

A few minutes later the Prince stepped out of his car and started moving down the receiving line. When he came to Richard he shook his hand warmly “Richard how are you?”

“Very well thank you Sir”

Prince Phillip nodded “Good, good. Now before we get going I’d just like to tell you how pleased I am to have you involved in all this. It can be hard sometimes to get a man in your position interested in giving back to the community”

“I’m happy to do it Sir”

The Duke smiled moving his attention onto Henry “Ah and this must be Henry, it’s very nice to meet you.”

“And you Your Highness” Henry replied taking the Princes outstretched hand.

“Richard I don’t believe you know our ambassador Alan Johnson” Prince Phillip said introducing the man standing next to him.

“Alan this is Sir Richard DeVere and his stepfather Henry Reed” Alan greeted both Richard and Henry before Prince Phillip decided to move the proceedings on.

“Well now the introductions are out of the way shall we continue with the days events” Prince Phillip said moving forwards with Richard and Henry following a few paces behind.

“Richard why did he call me your stepfather?” Henry whispered

“That was my fault, he asked me about you and I told him it was fine to call you that. I’m sorry Henry I should have asked you if it was alright” Richard replied

Henry was very touched that Richard was comfortable for him to be known as his stepfather and couldn’t stop the tremble in his voice when he replied “Not at all Richard I am honoured that you think of me like that”

 

Later after the service they were waiting in one of the marquees to be summoned for lunch when Richard spotted someone he had a great dislike for.

“What on earth is he doing here?”

“Who is that Richard?” Henry asked following the line of Richard’s gaze

“Lumsden, he used to be on the board at Cavendish until he tried to chuck me off, so I got rid of him.”

Before Henry could reply lumsden had spotted Richard and was making his way over to him.

“Richard old boy still spending the companies money on fun jaunts are you?” Lumsden smirked.

Richard’s temper instantly rose but he tried to control it, it wouldn’t do to punch the man here in front of royalty. “Why don’t you and your old school tie move away from me before I do something I won’t regret”

“See this is what these foreigners are like no manners” Lumsden said trying to get a reaction from Richard but it was Henry who took more offence at the comment.

“How dare you speak to Richard like that” Henry snapped.

Lumsden laughed “And who’s this, your bodyguard.” He said getting close to Henry’s face “I’m not scared of an old man like you”

Seeing this Richard reached out to grab Lumsden’s jacket to push him away but was stopped by Henry’s hand on his arm.

“It’s alright Richard he’s not worth it”

Deciding that he had done enough to annoy Richard, Lumsden began to walk away. The entire exchange had been witnessed by Prince Phillip who had decided that the man need to be taken down a peg or two.

Acting fast Prince Phillip stuck his foot out as Lumsden walked past sending him tumbling to the floor and landing on his backside.

Feigning concern Prince Phillip leaned over him  “Oh dear are you alright?”

“Yes I’m fine” Lumsden replied getting to his feet.

“You know caterers are not supposed to be out here” the Prince said.

“Oh I’m not—“ Lumsden began but was cut off by the Prince.

“You should be outside, off you go before you get into more trouble” Prince Phillip said pointing to the exit of the marquee.

Totally embarrassed he quickly made his way out of the marquee. Smiling as he watched Lumsden leave, Prince Phillip walked over to Henry and Richard.

“What a ghastly little man. You know he behaved terribly to one of my cousins, didnt know she was related to me of course. Are you alright Richard? That was quite a nasty comment he made to you ” The Prince asked 

Richard nodded “I’m fine sir thank you for your assistance”

“What assistance” Prince Philip said winking.

Phillip patted Richard‘s shoulder “Come on let’s have lunch before the parade, they tell me they have a range of specialty beers here and I’m in desperate need of one”

“So am I” chuckled Henry.

As they walked over to the lunch tent they chatted about the days events before Prince Philip remembered his earlier conversation with Henry “Henry tells me you fly helicopters Richard”

“I do although I haven’t flown for a few months. I used to fly from my office in London to Somerset.”

“That saves a lot of time, why did you stop?”

“I had a few business issues but now that’s sorted I’m hoping to get back into it, if my wife agrees of course”

“Well if I’m ever in need of a helicopter pilot I’ll know where to come.” The prince chuckled.

 

In the evening there was a parade of the veterans and Richard watched as Henry paraded down the main square, a sense of pride rising in him.

The lady standing next to him smiled and waved as the veterans marched past. “Do you know one of them?” she asked

“Yes I do, that gentleman there” Richard said pointing Henry out.

“He looks very distinguished, You must be very proud of your father.” She said resuming her waving.

“Oh he’s not...” Richard began to correct her but stopped and smiled “Yes...Yes I am, very proud.” It was the truth he was very proud and in the last year Henry had become like a father to him.

When the parade had finished Richard went to find Henry. He found him sitting on a bench looking out over the beach.

Sitting down next to him Richard was worried something was wrong “Are you alright Henry?” He asked concerned.

Henry turned to look at him and smiled “Yes my boy I’m fine, I’m so glad we came here but now I think it’s time we went home”

 


	14. The Cottage

The journey back from France had been a pleasant one and Richard didn’t feel the usual tiredness he felt when travelling.

It was most probably the thought of Audrey waiting for him at their secluded cottage that had him wide awake he thought to himself. He’d missed her more than he would ever let on, she had become so much a part of him that he felt incomplete without her.

Henry had gone back to Grantleigh and Richard was now driving the last few miles to meet Audrey in Devon. When he finally pulled up in front of the cottage he smiled. Although it was now dark he could still make out the cottage. It was slightly larger than the lodge with roses lining the path and two peony bushes either side of the front door.

Stepping inside Richard wondered for a moment if Audrey was there it was so quiet. Then he spotted the note pinned to the bannister of the stairs, picking it up he smiled as he read it.

_Darling, meet me in the bedroom, first door on the right. I’ll be waiting._

Richard ran up the stairs two at at time as he hurried to find his wife. Opening the door to the master bedroom he was sure his heart had stopped for a moment at the sight that greeted him. The room was lit by the soft glow of candles dotted all around and standing in the middle was Audrey wearing what looked like his pinstripe suit jacket and nothing else.

“Hello darling...had a good day?” She said coyly opening the jacket to revel a black nearly completely see through negligee. Stopping just above mid thigh the sheer fabric left nothing to the imagination and was held up by the thinnest of straps.

"My God," he said hoarsely.

"Do you like it darling?" she asked.

He swallowed hard, feeling his trousers tighten uncomfortably. "You look...you look incredible."

Audrey smiled at his reaction and held her hands out to him, he took a step towards her still looking at the negligee.

When he stood in front of her she opened her arms to him. Stepping into her embrace he sighed in contentment as he felt her hands slid into his hair. It had only been a few days but he had missed her so much, the feel of her arms around him felt like home.

Easing back slightly Audrey gazed into his eyes as his hands tightened around her waist, then simultaneously they closed the distance between them taking each other’s lips in a searing kiss.

Richard wrapped his arms tighter around her waist pulling her flush against him, moving a hand to the back of her head he deepened the kiss, his fingers tangling in her blonde tresses.

Audrey moaned into his mouth when she felt the hand around her waist move down to her bottom pushing her against him letting her feel his arousal.

He lips moved to her neck showering her skin with gentle kisses, Audrey turned her head to give him more of her neck to worship with his mouth.

“Darling that feels wonderful” she murmured moving her hands from around his neck to run down his chest.

"You look wonderful" he growled against her neck "And I can't believe that you're mine."

Hearing his words she pulled away slightly wanting to look into his eyes "I’ll always be yours Richard" she promised

"And you know that I will always be yours darling" He whispered taking her hand and pulling her over to the bed.

Richard reached to push his jacket from her shoulders “Darling as much as I love this negligee I would much prefer to see you out of it”

Chuckling she pushed him down to sit on the edge of the bed and slowly removed the silky material from her body revealing more of her skin to his eager gaze. She delighted in the hungry look in his eyes as he watched her disrobe.

When she finally stood before him completely naked he pulled her to stand between his legs, looking up into her eyes he is overcome with his love for her.

“I love you my darling” 

Closing the gap between them she runs her fingers through his hair “I love you too” she said bringing her lips to his.

 

Much later with Audrey draped across him her head nestled on his chest and his arm around her holding her tightly to him, Richard had begun to doze off when he felt her run a finger around his nipple immediately stirring his desire for her again. But the moment he is about to roll her over and begin another passionate exploration she lets out a heavy sigh.

Wondering what brought it about he stroked his fingers up and down her arm “What’s the matter darling?”

Audrey raised her head from his chest looking into his eyes “Oh it’s nothing, just...” she pauses 

“Just what?”

She leans on her elbow as she runs her fingers along his moustache “I missed you so much Richard, I was quite distracted not my normal self at all. It made me think that if something were to happen to you I don’t think I could go on.” She finishes with tears in her eyes.

Richard captured her hand, kissing her palm before resting it over his heart“Audrey, darling listen to me we don’t know what the future will bring we have to live in the moment. I love you and we are together that’s all that matters.”

“I know darling, I just let my thoughts run away with me. I’m sorry” she smiled 

Richard tightened his arms around her “Let me show you how much I missed you Audrey”

“I thought you had already done that” Audrey giggled

“Oh that was just for starters” Richard replied rolling her onto her back as he began kissing her neck.

 


	15. Swimming

Richard stood looking at his reflection in the mirror. He wasn’t a prude by any means but he’d never worn speedos before and didn’t realise just how tight they were. 

“I’m still not sure about these” he groaned adjusting them again.

Audrey stood behind him peering into the mirror “Really darling? I think you look marvellous” she said moving a hand around him to rest on his stomach.

“Besides the beach is private there’s no one for miles, the only person who will see you is me and I’ve already seen what you have to offer” She murmured running her fingernail across the hair on his stomach making him shiver.

“Alright I’ll wear them but don’t think I’ve forgotten what you promised me you’d do if I wore them”

Audrey pulled away from him picking up her sun hat from the bed “Oh I haven’t forgotten darling, now come on it’s a beautiful day” she said throwing him his shorts as she left.

Pulling them on over his speedos Richard opened the wardrobe to retrieve a T-shirt then followed his wife down to the beach.

 

It was a beautiful day, the sun not to hot with a gentle breeze rustling the trees on top of the hill behind the beach. They had situated themselves halfway between the sea and the entrance to the path that lead up the hill to the cottage.

Richard watched her sit down on her towel and begin to rub sun cream up her shapely legs and arms.

“Richard will you do my back for me please?” 

“Of course darling” taking the bottle from her he shuffled behind her on his knees and began rubbing the lotion on her skin. 

“Thank you darling, now it’s your turn” she said picking up the bottle. Richard had learnt on their honeymoon that Audrey had a very methodical approach to sun cream application. 

She ran the lotion across his chest and down his stomach then along his arms finishing on his back.

“There that’s perfect, a few hours sunbathing then we can go and have a swim.”

Richard hummed in response, he still wasn’t overly keen on wearing his speedos but if it made her happy he would do it even if he did find it embarrassing.

He had been dozing for the past half hour when a shadow came across his eyes, opening them he saw his wife standing in front of him.

“Are you going to come and have a swim?” She asked holding her hand out to him. 

He took her hand but instead of getting up he pulled her down on top of him. His hand encircling her waist as his lips found hers.

“I can think of something else we could do” he murmured moving his lips to her neck.

Tempting as it was to let him ravish her on the beach she really did want to cool off in the sea. “Later darling, you promised you’d swim with me and you never break your promises”

“Come on then” Richard sighed.

 

They walked into the water hand in hand, the water rising to their waist before Audrey let go of his hand and dived into the water. Richard watched her as she rose to the surface and began to float on her back enjoying the sight of seeing her completely relaxed.

When she doesn’t see him advancing any further into the water she stands and moves over to him.One hand resting on his waist while the other reaches out to caress his chest, her fingernails raking through the hair there.

“Swim with me”

 

After nearly an hour of swimming around together Audrey decided to reward her husband for wearing the speedos she had desperately wanted to see him in.

She swam up to him, her hands on his shoulder pulling herself to him. The contact of their bodies beneath the water sending a shiver through her.

"Kiss me." She demanded.

He crushes his lips to hers, his legs kicking keeping them both afloat. She smiles against his mouth feeling the evidence of his desire for her hard against her hip.

Her hand curls into his hair at the back of his head pressing herself closer to him, moaning whenhis tongue tangles with hers.

A soul-penetrating sweep of desire takes over her, an insatiable need for him has her tearing her mouth from his, breathing heavily.

 

“I need you Richard, I need you now”

Richard simply nods at her. They swim quicklyback to the shore, Audrey begins to run towards the path that lead back to the cottage when she felt Richard’s arms suddenly grab her from behind.

“I cant wait to get the cottage Audrey” he breathed turning her around and lowering them both to the sand.

“But darling…” his finger touches her lips.

“You told me yourself there is no one for miles”

She smiles and parts her thighs making room for him to settle between them. His chest is still wet from the water and she cant help but run her fingers through the curling hair there.

Richard reaches behind her untying the strings of her bikini. When her breasts lay bare before him he brings a hand up to rub her nipple.Her lips find his, her hands reaching to push his speedos down.

His mouth leaves hers placing kisses down her throat to her breasts, his hands now occupied removing her bikini bottoms.

Once they are both naked he adjust his weight on top of her and buries his face in her neck lips nipping the flesh there.

Audrey reaches between them, her hand rubbing over his hardening arousal she begins to stroke his length. Richard can’t stop the moan from deep in his throat as he feels her take hold of him.

Worried that her attentions would end their love making prematurely he removes her hand from him and he entwines their fingers holding their joined hands by her head.

She feels his hardened tip begin to rub between her lips up to her sensitive bud, the motion making her even more aroused.

Bucking her hips she desperately try’s to encourage him inside her. When he still maintains his steady motion against her clit she takes his ear between her teeth to get his attention.

Richard pulls back to look at her, seeing the fire in her eyes he knows she can’t wait any longer. He nods and begins to enter her, moaning her name as he feels her tight walls envelope him.

Audrey wrapped her legs around his waist her heels pressing into his bottom encouraging him to move faster. Her hips rising to meet his thrusts one hand entangled with his the other gripping his neck tightly.

There eyes lock as they move together, their breaths coming in pants as they near completion.

They climax together to far gone to make it last any longer. Richard takes his weight on his forearms not wanting to crush her. Placing languid kisses to her mouth as they recover.

As he softens inside her Richard begins to move slowly in and out of her. Audrey’s eyes close at the sensations he was creating in her.

“Darling…mmm…that feels wonderful…dont stop” she groaned

Seconds later she climaxes again. Pleased that he has brought her to another release, Richard slips fully out of her and rolls to his side.

“You know we’re going to find sand in the most unlikely places for weeks” he chuckled running a hand across her stomach.

“It was your idea” she grumbled batting his hand away when she saw the sand left where he had touched her.

“But you enjoyed it as much as I did” 

Audrey got up shaking the sand from her bikini before putting it back on. “Yes but now I need a bath” she said tossing him his shorts “and you can wash my back” she added.

“Whatever you say darling”


	16. Cuddle Time

The soft sound of the waves against the shore relaxed them both as they laid in bed that night. Audrey held her husband in her arms, his head on her chest rising with each intake of breath she took.

 

She loved being held by him but when they lay like this she felt a strong protectiveness of him. He always projected the air of the strong confident businessman but underneath he was still sometimes that vulnerable little boy she had seen in old photos of him. She loved that he let her beaneath the image and see the real man.

 

“This is lovely darling” she said running a hand through his dark locks.

 

“Mmm…yes it is” he sighed

 

With the day spent swimming and a delightful interlude with Audrey on the beach Richard was absolutely exhausted. Normally laying like this would lead to a passionate exploration of each other’s bodies especially when she ran her hand through his hair like she was now but he didn’t think he could move a muscle.

 

“I’m sorry darling I don’t think I’ll be any use to you tonight. All that swimming has tired me out”

 

Audrey chuckled “Darling, I don’t think it was just the swimming that has made us so tired.” 

 

“Thank you for wearing the speedos, you looked marvellous in them” she said her fingers tracing patterns across his back.

 

Richard lifted his eyes up to hers “I’d do anything for you Audrey, besides you did make it worth my while” he teased.

 

Audrey kissed his nose watching as his eyes started to close.

 

“I love laying with you like this…i just wish I had the energy to make love to you. It would be the perfect end to the day” he mumbled against her chest.

 

She nuzzled her chin against his head “Tomorrow darling, we’ll make love tomorrow” 

 

“Mmm” he sighed on the edge of sleep.

 

Audrey looked down at her husband smiling at his sleepy state, he really was adorable like this.

 

“Go to sleep darling”

 

 

The next morning Audrey awoke to the smell of fresh coffee wafting into the bedroom. Opening her eyes she found herself alone in bed. Putting on her robe she went in search of her husband.

 

Richard had just finished setting the table for breakfast when he saw Audrey come into the kitchen looking absolutely gorgeous in her sleep ruffled state.

 

“Good Morning Darling. Did you sleep well?” He asked greeting her with a gentle kiss then ever the gentleman held a chair out for her to sit down.

 

“Yes I did. What’s all this?” She said inclining her head towards the table which had a full selection of pastries, croissants and fruit spread out.

 

“Breakfast, I wanted to make it up to you for last night” he explained sitting down in the chair next to hers.

 

“Darling there is nothing to forgive besides I had something rather more energetic in mind for this morning.” Her finger lightly caressed the knuckles of his hand where it lay on the table.

 

Knowing exactly what she meant he smirked “Well I’m all for other activities” he said pushing his chair back but just as he was about to get up Audreys stomach let out a loud grumble.

 

“Perhaps we better eat first” he suggested with a large grin on his face.

 

Audrey tucked into her breakfast with gusto, enjoying everything richard had prepared. She took a second croissant from the plate and added a healthy spread of butter.

 

“These croissant’s are delicious” she moaned closing her eyes. When she opened them again she saw richard was chuckling.

 

“What?” She asked confused.

 

“You have a little butter just…here”He said leaning towards her and kissing the side of her mouth where the butter had smeared.

 

“Thank you darling, now about those other activities” she purred.

 


	17. Home

“We should to do this more often” Richard said loading the last of their cases into the boot of the rolls.

He had only brought one bag with him but Audrey had three cases and a small bag. When he had complained this morning about how he was going to fit it all into the car and why she needed so much stuff for a short trip she had simply told him it was better to be prepared and have too much than not enough.

 

Audrey smiled “I agree, I love it when it’s just the two of us. No staff, no problems with the estate to worry about.”

 

“And no mother to walk in on us” Richard joked.

 

“Yes that too” pressing her body against his Audrey ran a finger along the edge of his shirt collar smiling when she felt his hands on her hips. “But you must admit darling, the chance of getting caught is quite thrilling”

 

“Mmm, very thrilling” he murmured his lips capturing hers in a soft kiss.

 

When he pulled back he noticed a sadness cross her face. “Darling what’s wrong?”

Audrey shook her head her arms now around Richard’s neck “I’m sorry darling l’m just a little sad, spending this time with you here has been wonderful and I don’t want it to end.”

 

He smiled “It has been lovely and we can comeback soon darling, anytime you want.”

 

He nudged her nose with his “I have a surprise for you at home ”

 

Audrey grinned “Really? Darling You know how much I love surprises. What is it?”

 

Richard tutted “It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you would it”

 

“Oh please richard” she protested.

 

Seeing how excited she was and wanting to keep the smile on her face Richard relented “Alright. You remember how much you loved the bathroom in the hotel on our honeymoon?”

 

“Yes, It was beautiful”

 

“Well when you were out a few weeks ago I had the designer come to the manor. When you mentioned spending the weekend away I organised for his team to do the work under Brabingers watchful eye of course”

 

“You mean...”

 

He nodded “Mm-hm we now have what you called the most beautiful bathroom you’d ever seen at the manor.”

 

“Darling that’s so sweet. I can’t wait to see it. Is it exactly the same?”

 

“As close as it can be yes.” Pulling her tighter to him Richard nuzzled her neck

 

“Maybe we could make use of the extra large bath tonight.” He mumbled against her pulse point.

 

Audrey turned her head giving him greater access to her neck, sighing when she felt his teeth nip her skin “Oh I think that could be arranged and this time I’ll wash your back darling”

 

Richard raised his head and captured her lips in a searing kiss. When the kiss eventually ended Audrey grinned at Richard and placed her lips next to his ear.

 

“Let’s go home darling”


End file.
